


baby, keep me up all night

by molepeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molepeach/pseuds/molepeach
Summary: (14:55) he should consider himself lucky to even have ur number(14:56) ur fans would kill to get a like from u(14:56) imagine getting kang daniel’s number(14:56) end of the worldORong seongwoo messages the wrong number and finds a friend in the dancer kang daniel. (or more than that.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've nothing to say except that i love this pair of idiots so much. have fun reading and pls keep supporting them. :)

**17/04/2017**

(21:34) hey im seongwoo

(21:34) just wanted to know if u still need the notes

(21:36) _seongwoo who?_

(21:36) ong seongwoo from maths class lol

_(21:39) uh buddy i think you got the wrong number._

(21:39) did i? how tf

(21:40) _thats something you shouldn’t ask me._

(21:42) sorry didnt mean to sound rude

(21:42) _its fine. was it important?_  

(21:42) ???

(21:43) _the notes. were they very important?_

(21:44) oh. yea kinda… the guy needed to leave cuz he wasnt feeling well and asked me to send him these

(21:45) _well it’s his fault for giving you the wrong number_

(21:45) actually i think im the one who typed in a digit or two wrong

(21:46) _…_

(21:48) lmao i know… i feel kinda bad tho

(21:55) _you dont seem to be close with each other anyway._

(21:55) we arent at all, but you know, a favor’s a favor

(22:00) _he’ll manage somehow lol._

(22:02) isn’t that a bit cold

(22:02) _just telling the truth_

(22:05) yea… youre right i’ll stop worrying

(22:05) and also ill stop messaging u im probably being a bother

(22:06) _its fine. study break_

(22:07) dude its so late tho

(22:07) _got an exam tomorrow sigh…_

(22:09) aw good luck!

(22:10) _thank you seongwoo. :)_

(22:15) yw :) ill go to sleep now. it was nice talking to u! night!

(22:15) _goodnight_.

  


**18/04/2017**

(13:04) hey i’m omw

(13:09) _?_

(13:09) ah sorry wrong chat!!!

(13:10) thought it was my friend

(13:13) _np. have a nice day._

 

**19/04/2017**

(10:27) so what’s ur name

(10:30) _seongwoo_?

(10:30) wrong, thats my name

(10:31) _lol_

(10:32) _i dont understand why i should tell you my name._

(10:34) cause you know mine?

(10:35) _why do you have my number still saved?_

(10:35) dont change the subject :(

(10:36) _its a serious question._

(10:36) uhm. cause youre fun?

(10:37) _what…_

(10:30) jk. im in history class and im super bored and all my friends are busy so please save me!

(10:31) _what’s with the exclamation mark._

(10:31) please! :(

(10:32) _i’m also in class…_

(10:34) wow and here i thought u were an all A student

(10:35) _you think im not?_

(10:36) i dunno… i dont even know ur name…

(10:36) _im not telling you my name._

(10:36) why :(

(10:37) _because i dont know you._

(10:38) i’m ong seongwoo!!

(10:38) _i know you are._

(10:39) that means you know me

(10:41) _…_

(10:42) don’t dots me ):

(10:50) _fine. i’m daniel_

(10:54) ??? are you a foreigner

(11:01) _no, i’m korean._

(11:01) then why are you daniel

(11:03) _my real name isn’t very nice_

(11:04) aw but i bet it’s actually as nice as u :)

(11:16) daniel?

(11:32) daaaanieeeel  

(11:36) daniel pls

(13:27) daniel help me :(

(13:33) _what is it?_

(13:34) why did you disappear i was so bored :(

(13:37) _...i got caught._

(13:37) oh my god

(13:37) HAHAHA

(13:38) _stop it._

(13:40) I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT CAUGHT

(13:40) JUST HOW

(13:41) _ugh, i don’t know either_

(13:42) HAHAH did you get detention

(13:43) _of course not._

(13:45) aw sucks lol. imagine getting caught texting in class. cant relate

(13:47) _not funny… what did you need help for anyway?_

(13:47) nothing i was just veeery bored

(13:48) _is it like that everyday?_

(13:50) yeah sadly

(13:50) _i feel that_

(14:03) haha. anyways my friends are here now so i gotta run! laters daniel :)

(14:04) _laters_

  


(21:57) i don’t wanna do my homework..

(22:28) daniel?

(22:29) are you okay

(22:31) _yeah :) hi seongwoo._

(22:32) oh i thought you were asleep

(22:33) _i usually sleep very late._

(22:35) are you still studying?

(22:42) _nah, it was a tiring day and i’m not functioning well. i wish i could sleep but my brain isnt letting me so i’ve been staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes straight_

(22:42) wow

(22:43) _what?_

(22:43) that was the longest thing ive ever received from u

(22:44) also please go to sleep you sound like u need it

(22:44) _maybe in 30 minutes. there’s something i need to do first_

(22:46) what is it?

(22:46) _get up from the floor_

(22:50) why are you on the floor?

(22:52) _i was practicing._

(22:54) practicing??? what??? on the floor???

(22:55) _dancing, seongwoo_

(22:58) WOW YOU DANCE :O

(23:01) _yeah why?_  

(23:02) I DANCE TOO!!! me n my friends are actually in a dance crew

(23:02) _thats cool! :)_

(23:05) yea!! you just gained 100 friendship points from yours truly. now you’re on your way to ((maybe)) become my bff

(23:07) _lol i’m touched._

(23:09) that was surprising btw what else are you hiding from me? ;)

(23:10) _nothing really interesting. besides that, i’m pretty much average_

(23:14) i call BS buddy. you sound like you would be quite the popular guy

(23:15) wait. you’re a guy right?

(23:17) _yeah i am. and no i’m not that popular_

(23:20) that’s what they all say!!!

(23:22) _how about you? are you quite the popular guy?_

(23:22) i like to think i am ;) performing and stuff helps

 

(23:35) daniel?

(23:38) u fell asleep?

(23:47) goodnight :)

  
  


**20/04/2017**

(08:25) _sorry about last night. didn’t notice how tired i was_

(08:27) hey its ok! at least u slept

(08:27) wait did you sleep on the floor? lol

(08:29) _ugh yeah don't remind me._

(08:30) been there done that!

(08:31) dont forget to take a warm shower n stuff

(08:34) _i did already. im on my way to class now. :)_

(08:35) wow an early bird…

(08:37) _nah i’m not really. i just hate being late and getting all the attention._

(08:37) aw. we’re still two different people in the end haha

(08:38) _are you often late to school?_

(08:40) yeah i can’t help it lol either i miss the alarm or i forget to even set it up there’s no in between

(08:41) anyway

(08:41) im kinda busy. ill catch u later! have a nice day daniel!

(08:50) _you too, seongwoo._

  


(14:18) _hey jaehwan._

(14:19) _do you happen to know an ong seongwoo?_

(14:25) _nevermind_

(14:43) if i knew someone with that name i would tell u without u even asking

(14:45) _yeah i figured lol._

(14:46) whos’s that? kang daniel finally got a new friend?

(14:47) _kinda._

(14:48) oh my god you’re joking

(14:50) _lol i'm not. he got the wrong number and texted me instead. now we still kinda talk to each other_

(14:55) let him know he should consider himself lucky to even have ur number

(14:56) ur fans would kill to get a like from u

(14:56) imagine getting kang daniel’s number

(14:56) end of the world

(15:07) _what is it with you all? im not that good_

(15:07) that’s what he said

(15:08) _shut it_

 

**21/04/2017**

(00:05) daniel

(00:07) are you awake?

(00:07) i can’t sleep.

(00:20) danieeeel :(

(00:36) so uhm

(00:36) i just wanna say thank u for like not blocking my number

(00:37) and for putting up w me in the past few days

(00:38) i really needed it. ur a great friend :)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not expect so much feedback on just the first chapter... thank you so much!! <3
> 
> also i kind of lied. no huge plot development yet but i hope you enjoy this nonetheless. :)

**21/04/2017**

  
  


(15:10) hey danielll. red or blue?

(15:16)  _ what is it for? _

(15:17) i need a shirt for tomorrows dance competition

(15:17) i’m so nervous

(15:18)  _ you’ll do well. _ :) 

(15:20)  _ i’ve never seen you so i can’t say much but i’d go for blue. red can be overwhelming _

_(_ 15:21) yea i tried it on and i think im getting this one

(15:21) thanks daniel!!! 

(15:22) and fyi i look good ;)

(15:23)  _ i rolled my eyes irl. _

(15:30) youre just jealous! 

 

(15:53) now i’m wondering what u look like 

(16:04)  _ average. :) _

(16:06) you’re no fun :((((((( 

 

(20:50) i’m home and i’m so tired

(20:53) daniel?

(20:54) where are you :( did i get readzoned :(

(21:32)  _ i’m here _

(21:37)  _ sorry seongwoo. something came up. i’m annoyed and unable to go home. on top of that, i’m sleepy as hell _

(21:40) ah please take care of urself!

(21:43)  _ i’m trying my best… sorry for sounding so grumpy. i don’t mean to _

(21:44)  _ you should sleep, you have your competition tomorrow. _

(21:46) yeah no i just wanted to check up on you! glad to know ur alive

(22:32)  _ barely alive.  _

(22:38) you’ll be fine :) if you wanna talk about it im here

(22:39) i’m having a hard time falling asleep so yeah

 

(23:00) daniel?

(23:11) you disappeared.. i’ll go and try to sleep again. goodnight daniel (:

  
  


**22/04/2017**

 

(09:17) i hope youre alright

 

(10:02)  _ i’m ok. good luck for today. _

(10:08) thank u daniel!

 

(10:28) hey jisung.. do you think im annoying him

(10:29)  **who?**

(10:30) the guy i told you about yesterday, daniel

(10:31)  **daniel? why would you annoy him?**

(10:34) i dont know :( he doesn’t seem like he wants to talk to me 

(10:35)  **awww seongwoo... maybe he’s a very busy person. i’m sure he has his own motives.**

(10:36) yeah you’re right.. still, i can’t help but think that im probably creeping him out or something

(10:37) maybe he thinks i got his number on purpose

(10:37) maybe he thinks i’m a stalker??? or a killer?? what if he reports me to the police???

(10:38) i should stop messaging him…

(10:39) jisuuuuung

(10:39) i’m sad

(10:45)  **ong!! you’re not allowed to be sad >:( also stop over thinking. he would have blocked you already if it was one of those cases.**

(10:47) good point :(

(10:50) he sounds so cool jisung… i wish we could be close friends or something

(11:01)  **you should tell him!**

(11:02) that will creep him out even more D: 

(11:03) i don’t know anything but his name and that he also enjoys dancing

(11:06) i don’t think he wants to tell me more :(

(11:14)  **if he was really that creeped out he wouldn’t be replying to you. pretty sure he’ll open sooner or later. just give him some time. :)**

(11:20) i guess so… thank you jisung. you’re the best

(12:19) i’m omw to the venue, ttyl <3

(12:21)  **be happy, seongwoo! and tell the kids i said hi ;)**

 

(22:19) hi daniel. am i bothering you? are you awake?

(22:20) i got home ten minutes ago from the competition. it was wild!! everyone was sooooo good!! but we won first place :D

(22:23)  _ good evening seongwoo. i’m glad you had a blast. and congrats :) _

_ (22:25) i also just got home.  _

(22:26) _ and i’m surprisingly more awake than ever _

(22:30) thank you! we did our best //

(22:30)  _ clearly. _

(22:34) sooo is something keeping you up or are you really not tired at all? 

(22:36)  _ something in between _

(22:37)  _ i’m deep in thought. _

(22:38) thinking about what??? 

(22:39)  _ it’s just… a thing that happened today to me.  _

(22:43) wanna talk about it? :)

(22:44)  _ are you genuinely interested or  _

(22:44) _ ‘cause it’s not that much of a big thing. let alone interesting _

(22:46) im hurt </3 

(22:47) of course i am

(22:47) i’m interested in u, daniel

 

(22:55) daniel?

 

(23:07)  _ what? _

(23:07) what 

(23:08)  _ … nothing _

(23:10)  _ anyway. promise me you will not laugh or judge me and i’ll tell you about it _

(23:11) ok. am i allowed to smile :)

(23:12)  _ whatever suits you, seongwoo… _

(23:12) hehe. okay so? 

(23:15)  _ don’t laugh okay.  _

(23:15) hmmm

(23:15)  _ so i was at the practice room today, right.  _

(23:16)  _ and as i finished and was about to leave the room, bag in hand and all, this beauty appears out of nowhere _

_ (23:16)  _ oh.

_ (23:16) she was probably the most beautiful thing i’ve ever laid my eyes on, seongwoo. _

(23:17) you’re being a total cheeseball right now 

(23:17) i’m cringing

(23:18)  _ i wish i was exaggerating. but i am not. _

(23:19)  _ i wanted to take her home so bad.  _

(23:20) lol why didn’t you? 

(23:21)  _ she left as soon as i tried to approach her.. _

(23:22) HAHAHA

(23:22)  _ i asked you not to laugh. who’s hurt now. _

(23:23) i’m SORRY. how can that not be funny

(23:24)  _ it’s fine. i was told that she comes there often. _

(23:24)  _ i’m going back tomorrow to see if i can catch her... _

(23:25)  _ she’s not taken so i have really high hopes. :) _

(23:28) good luck about that, buddy 

(23:29)  _ wanna see what she looks like? _

(23:30) uhhhh?

(23:30) you have a picture of her? that’s downright creepy, daniel…

(23:31)  _ not my fault she looked DAZZLING. it’s a little blurred though. _

(23:32) lol ok let me see and be the judge

(23:36)  _ i’m trying to send it. _

(23:36) sure. :)

 

(23:48) uh???

(23:49) daniel????

(23:50) did you fall asleep

(23:58) goodnight :(

  
  


**23/04/2017**

 

(07:47)  _ sorry. i fell asleep without a warning once again. _

(08:05) good morning daniel :D

(08:06) it’s okay i dozed off a little after you left

(08:08) have a nice day!!!

(08:10)  _ good morning. :) _

(08:10)  _ you too, seongwoo.  _

(08:37) thanks! keep me updated about that beauty. ;)

(09:05)  _ sure. :) _

  
  


(11:29) r.i.p. seongwoo and daniel’s short-lived friendship

(11:43)  **??? are you okay? something happened between you two?**

(11:48) jisunggg

(11:49) daniel’s gonna get himself a girlfriend soon :(

(11:50) he’ll totally forget about me

(11:54) i feel like a FAILURE. what do i do

(11:56)  **oh no… it’s not your fault seongwoo. but let’s hope he won’t be a bad person and will keep talking to you despite being in a relationship. :)**

(11:57) </3

(11:58) I’M HEARTBROKEN

(11:59) i thought we couLD BE FRIENDS

(12:04)  **cheer up!! you still have me and the kids ;)**

(12:07) true :( sorry for being whiny 

(12:08) i’ll try and bother him less from now on…

(12:10)  **as long as you’re happy! :D**

(12:14) thank u jisung <3

  
  


(18:27)  _ seongwoo… _

(18:30)  _ she’s officially mine. _

  
  


**24/04/2017**

 

[image sent]

[image sent]

[image sent]

[image sent]

[image sent]

[image sent]

 

(13:28)  daniel…

(13:29)  _ yes jaehwan?  _

[image sent] 

(13:35)  I FREAKING GET IT

(13:36)  _??? _

[image sent]

[image sent]

[image sent]

(13:40) STOP IT

(13:43) you got yourself the most beautiful cat on earth I GET IT

[image sent]

[image sent]

(13:45) DANIEL KANG

(13:45) I SWEAR TO GOD

[image sent]

(13:49) _she says_ _thank you. :)_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the kudos and the comments... i appreciate it so much oh god. i hope you all enjoy this chapter too! also the fic might end up being shorter than i originally planned. but i promise to give you all a good ending. xo

**24/04/2017**

 

(16:24) _what do girls usually like to do?_

(16:25) _i feel like she’s not having enough fun here at home.._

(16:30) hi daniel! seems like ur having a hard time over there

(16:32) i wish i knew more about the subject so i could help u

(16:33) is she complaining a lot?

(16:35) _she’s incredibly quiet so i’m not sure how to respond._

(16:36) ??? is she sulking…

(16:40) _i don’t know, seongwoo._

(16:42) _is it bad i’m freaking out._

(16:45) its not bad… maybe she needs some cuddling? dunno

(16:46) _you think so?_

(16:50) try it! it won’t hurt :)

 

(16:56) _she scratched my face….._

(16:56) it’s bleeding

(16:58) _that seriously hurt._

 

(17:23) WHAT?? ARE YOU OKAY???

(17:26) _yeah. i’m leaving her be for now. i have to go out later and i can’t show up with a messed up face_

(17:28) _and here i thought taking her home would be the best choice of my entire sad life..._

(17:30) aw daniel im sure she loves u no matter what! maybe she just needs time to adjust :)

(17:32) _sigh. i hope she adjusts to all of this as soon as possible. i’m not a fan of this scratching thing._

(17:35) make her realize shes hurting you and she will stop soon… and please try to talk about it. communication is key

(17:40) _thank you for listening, seongwoo. i appreciate it. :)_

(17:43) anytime!

  


(18:20) _[image sent]_

(18:23)  wow ok 

(18:24)  im surprised its not a cat picture 

(18:24)  what the hell is that on ur face tho 

(18:21) _she scratched me…_

(18:21) _and it wasn’t fun._

(18:22) _jaehwan what should i do_

(18:25)  first of all 

(18:26)  please cover that up w some concealer before tonights class i dont wanna get questioned 

(18:27)  second 

(18:27)  put her up for adoption. ea$y 

(18:28) _you’re no help at all._

(18:28) _i’ll just listen to seongwoo._

(18;30)  yeah better listen to ur boyfriend instead of ur bff right 

(18:32) _[image sent]_

(18:33)  did you just flip me off with a selfie 

(18:34)  daniel kang seriously 

(18:40)  i cant believe this guy 

(18:41)  really??? 

(18:45)  friendship? ENDED 

  


(19:48) _my friends are useless._

(19:28) what did they do?

(19:36) _they told me to give up on daisy… i would never do that. she’s my everything._

(19:40) daisy?

(19:42) _yeah, my baby girl_

(19:50) aw daniel buddy who knew u could be this sweet

(19:58) im almost jealous lol

(19:03) _i’m really lucky to have her._

(20:04) _things have been less stressful after i took her in_

(20:05) _knowing you’re_ _coming back home to someone you love is a great feeling._

(20:10) _why are you jealous?_

(20:14) guess ive been single for too long

(20:15) you truly are lucky, niel

(20:20) _you don’t have any pets?_

(20:22) jisung is allergic to fur so no. as much as id love to i can’t afford having one around…

(20:23) _that sounds depressing._

(20:25) _you should consider getting one in the future. maybe when you move out. they’re great :)_

(20:30) yup i can imagine :D

(20:31) gtg now! catch you later daniel!

(20:35) _me too. laters, seongwoo._

  


**25/04/2017**

 

(10:22) what’s your hair color?

(10:30) _good morning to you too, seongwoo…_

(10:31) lol sorry

(10:32) good morning daniel :3

(10:34) _… did you just :3 me._

(10:35) dont you like it? it looks like a kitty

(10:40) _i love it._

(10:42) lol cute!

(10:43) so what does your hair look like

(10:45) _what is that about?_

(10:48) some guy with purple hair just walked into class and the question popped up in my mind

(10:50) we’ve been talking to each other for over a week and i still dont know how u look like :’(

(10:52) _my looks are not that interesting…_

(10:53) idc, i’m curious :)

(10:55) so what color

(10:56) _ugh. pink._

(10:58) I DROPPED MY PHONE

(11:02) PINK HAIR REALLY

(11:05) I WANT TO SEE IT

(11:07) _it’s really not that big of a thing, seongwoo…_

(11:08) you tell me theres nothing interesting and a second later u tell me u have pink hair how am i supposed to believe you again

(11:10) _it was kind of a sudden decision. i’m not exactly proud of it but i’ve been told it’s not awful, so i kept it._

(10:11) THAT’S SUPER INTERESTING

(10:12) i want to see it so bad

(10:14) my hair is plain black but thats cuz i think i look best like this…

(10:15) _i’m sure you do look good :)_

(10:16) smooth af sir daniel

(10:20) i’m not sleepin tonight until i get to see your pink hair. yes, it’s a threat

(10:23) _you’ll get a pic if i find the time to take one._

(10:24) you’re the best... now i can brag about having a friend with pink hair

(10:25) _lol…_

(10:26) is it neon pink ot bright pink or pastel pink

(10:30) _uh. pastel pink, i guess._

(10:31) im in love

(10:32) _?_

(10:33) with your hair not with you

(10:34) dont get too full of yourself daniel

(10:35) _rolling my eyes irl (2)._

(10:37) i’m waiting for the pic :3

  


(15:27) JISUNG

(15:30) DANIEL HAS PINK HAIR

(15:33) hes super cool i want to be him

(15:35) **you’re also super cool seongwoo :***

(15:36) ur so good to me come back home alrdy

(15:37) pizza is on me tonight

  


(22:14) daniel? are you awake?

(22:25) _yeah, im still out. why?_

(22:27) its nothing

(22:27) actually

(22:28) i have nothing to do and wanted to talk a little ykno. just buddies stuff. but if youre out then i better go to sleep

(22:29) _oh_

(22:31) get some sleep soon ok? its so late… goodnight!

(22:32) _...night._

  


**26/04/2017**

 

(15:21) do you ever just feel like slamming your head against the wall

(15:22) _?_

(15:23) _seongwoo?_

(15:24) and slam it to the point it hurts SO BAD and then BAM you notice you just made a hole in the freaking wall

(15:28) _that sounds... dangerous._

(15:29) daniel i’m so bored…

(15:32) _you obviously are._

(15:33) _is everything alright?_

(15:34) yup.

(15:34) i did some grocery shopping and im omw back to the apartment. the kids are coming over tomorrow night so yeaaah

(15:35) _kids?_

(15:36) yeaaah. the kids i dance with :)

(15:40) _are they a lot younger than you?_

 _(_ 15:41) pretty much! so young yet so talented

(15:42) i always cry thinking about them

(15:43) _lol that’s cute._

(15:44) thanksss. wish u could come over too cuz it’d be FUN

(15:46) _maybe next time. :)_

(15:51) dont make me hope

 _(15:51)_ i would appreciate that tho

(15:54) man do we even live in the same city

(16:17) _[location sent]_

(16:18) daniel...

(16:20) you’re like about one hour away

(16:23) _that’s not far is it. :)_

(16:25) it’s not and i’m scared

(16:25) _why?_

(16:26) u literally just sent me ur home address

(16:27) what am i supposed to do. come over or something?

(16:28) im so overwhelmed i need to breathe

(16:30) _lol seongwoo._

(16:32) _you can come over anytime. (:_

(16:35) am i dreaming when did we get this close

(16:38) is the world ending today is that why you sent me your address are we teaming up to save the entire population from your home

(16:40) i can feel you rolling your eyes from here...

(16:42) _i did just roll my eyes. you know me so well._

(16:45) then imma roll my eyes back @ u

(16:50) ive to go now. please behave

(16:52) _same goes to you, seongwoo._

 

(16:43)  daniel kang 

(16:45)  i can see u smiling like a dumbass from the other side of the room

(16:50)  LITERALLY STOP THAT IM SHIVERING 

(16:52) _:3_

(16:54)  oh my god what did he do to you 

  


(23:47) _hey seongwoo._

(23:48) _[image sent]_

(23:50) _sorry, i’m late. but here’s the pic i promised you._

(23:52) _excuse the tired face, today was exhausting_

(23:54) _i better get something good in exchange. goodnight. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M EXTREMELY SORRY. i feel bad for not updating this for so long but i'm back and that's what matters now, right? anyways... most of you probably forgot about this fic already [sweats]. i got a lot of free time now tho; i'm planning to write a long fic as soon as i finish this so pls keep an eye open for that! thanks for your patience, everyone. <3
> 
> p.s. forgive typos and bad formatting. it's so hard working without a laptop.

**27/04/2017**

 

(08:30) daniel woah you lo

(08:31) ahshkfkgn

(08:31) i dropped my phone onto my face 

(08:33) that hurt call the ambulance

(08:33) no joke i think i broke my nose

(08:35) ok JOKE i didn’t 

(08:36) but heyyy you look… fine ;) 

(08:36) i knew you were lying about looking average at most (really daniel???) and i’m a little hurt BUT i’m still going to consider this some sort of a level up… 

(08:37) im sorry i got nothing to give u rn ANYWAY i’m officially platonically in love with your hair

(08:30) have a nice day daniel! don’t forget about me :3

 

(08:45) hi jisung 

(08:46) i have something important to ask you

(08:48)  **hey seongwoo :D i’m all ears! are you okay?**

(08:49) yeah… no

(08:50) is this normal [image attached]

(08:52)  **uhm... that’s a screenshot of your image gallery?**

(08:53)  **why is there a picture of woojin sleeping in your bathtub?**

(08:54)  **is that a baby mongoose? so cute!**

(08:55)  **you take selfies while sitting on the toilet?**

(08:56) oh….. wrong picture

(08:56) pretend you saw nothing

(08:57) [image attached]

(08:58)  **oh wait**

(08:59)  **who’s that guy??**

(09:03) daniel

(09:05)  **oh right!! pink hair**

(09:06)  **he’s good looking :)**

(09:07) yup

(09:08) he promised to send me a picture of his hair but i woke up to a full face picture instead and WELL. i freaked out

(09:10)  **why?**

(09:11) i dont know, hyung… talking to him now while knowing that he looks like that…

(09:12) its just weird

(09:13)  **does it make you uncomfortable?**

(09:14) not exactly… maybe not at all!

(09:15) but it was so sudden

(09:16) we barely know each other. he knows close to nothing about me and he sends me a picture of him 

(09:17) isn’t that something people should be careful about? like… generally speaking

(09:17) cuz i’m obviously harmless

(09:18) just a modern dude using a modern device chatting with another modern dude

(09:18)  **aww seongwoo**

(09:18)  **you’re looking too deep into it**

(09:19) **it means** **he trusts you**

(09:21) ???

(09:22)  **you’re friends!!!**

(09:23) we’re friends?

(09:23)  **yes you’re friends! daniel is comfortable and willing to open up to you and i don’t see what could possibly go wrong with that?**

(09:24) that sounds too good to be true dont make me hope

(09:30)  **ahh what’s so unbelievable about it? :(**

(09:31) **you like daniel**

(09:36) what

(09:37)  **Omg you like daniel**

(09:38) no i dont like daniel

(09:39)  **YES SEINGWoO you like daniel XD**

(09:41) woojin give jisung his phone back

(09:45)  **he’s in the restroom**

(09:45) **anyway you like daniel you saved his picture in ur gallery lol BUSTED**

(09:46)  **delete that picture of me in the bathtub and ill stop**

(09:47) woojin >:(

(09:50)  **seongwoo LIKES Daniel**

  
  


(10:28)  _ thanks for the nice words, seongwoo. _

(10:29)  _ they were deeply appreciated. :) _

(10:31)  _ i hope your nose's okay. _

 

(10:46) my nose is okay

(10:50) my brain isnt

(10:53)  _ something wrong? _

(10:53) nothing’s wrong except for the fact that  i woke up this morning and realized that somehow i got through yesterday convinced that it was thursday

(10:55)  _ today is thursday, seongwoo… _

(10:56) yeah daniel i was so sure it was friday today

(10:57) but it’s thursday and now i’m messed up 

(11:01)  _ is it that bad? _

(11:02) i prepared a full dinner course for people who arent coming today BUT TOMORROW

(11:03)  _ you can always freeze everything and use the microwave? if you have it.  _

(11:05)  _ or invite them today instead :3  _

(11:06) THAT’S a super good idea

(11:07)  _ which one?? _

(11:10) i don’t know i’m still thinking about it

(11:11) i think i’ll be inviting them to dinner today

(11:12) but then they won’t be able to sleep over :(((

(11:15)  _ invite them over tomorrow too? ;3 _

(11:16) OH THATS BRILLIANT

(11:18) DANIEL. YOU’RE THE BEST

(11:20) _ you’re welcome. have fun! _

  
  


(12:35) jisung! bring the kids over today! 

(12:46)  **oh? why the sudden change of plans?**

(12:48) im gonna tell you later 

(12:50) it’s kinda embarrassing… thats what happens when ur not home :-( 

(12:53) but thanks to daniel i got it all fixed :P

(12:55) i owe him so much i swear he’s the epitome of Amazing

(12:57)  **ah… its fine! being in love must be nice!**

(12:57) what

(12:58)  **congrats seongwoo! <3 **

(12:58) JISUNG 

  
  


(15:32) [image atttached]

which brand and type of cat food am i supposed to buy

(15:33)  why the hell do they all sound the same

(15:34)  help. why did i agree to this

(15:37)  _ hi :3 _

(15:38)  STOP THAT

(15:40)  _ stop what? :3 _

_ ( _ 15:42)  THAT

(15:45) oh lord bring the old daniel back to me

(15:46) _i’m still the old daniel. lol._

(15:50)  that’s better

(15:50)  so which one should i get, master of cats

(15:52)  _ hmmmm… _

(15:55)  HURRY UP I DONT HAVE THE WHOLE DAY

(15:55) _ the one on the top right. get 5 of them _

(15:57)  ok im omw to the cashier

(15:58)  _ wait, no. get the ones on the left. _

(15:58)  WHAT 

(15:59)  OK i got this -____- 

(16:00)  _ actually _

(16:00)  _ take the one with the pink kitty design on the label. _

(16:03)  _ thank you jaehwan! :) _

(16:05)  -___________- 

(16:04)  seriously how do u even know whats good and whats not IT’S JUST CAT FOOD 

(16:06)  and these were so expensive wtf kang daniel

(16:07) _i dunno. the packaging was cute._

(16:09)  im about to block you

  
  


(18:08) hi!! :O

(18:11)  _ seongwoo? hi? _

(18:12) i’m seonho!!! seongwoo is outside right now~ c: 

(18:13) so you’re daniel :O

(18:15)  _ oh… hi seonho?  _

(18:16)  _ yeah that’s me _

(18:18) nice to meet u!!!! seongwoo always talks about u

(18:20) he seems to rly like uuu

(18:21)  _ he does? _

(18:22) yup!! 

(18:23) he got us all curious cuz he always has somethin to say about u when we have practice :O 

(18:24) its rly cute 

(18:25)  _ i didnt know that…  _

(18:26) now u know :D

(18:27) and ah pls dont believe whatever seongwoo tells u!!! hes so bad at being honest :(

(18:30)  _ he is? ill keep that in mind, thanks seonho :) _

(18:31) good!! we are all sooo glad he has someone like u right now 

(18:33)  _ what do you mean? _

(18:35) i dont know if its ok to tell u…

(18:36) but pls keep it up!!! 

(18:37) seongwoo deserves the entire world!! >:( 

(18:40)  _ i wont forget. i guess he’s also lucky to have you guys (:  _

(18:42) oh believe me he’s much luckier to have u

(18:43) he was sooo upset the other day cause of u

(18:43) wait

(18:43) oh crap hes back IM SORRY

(18:46) _ ?????? _

  
  


(18:55) wtf

(18:56)  _ seongwoo? _

(19:00) yeah its me :/

(19:01) sorry about that. went out to buy drinks and forgot my phone on the couch

(19:01) did seonho rly text you

(19:02) ugh did he tell you smth he shouldn’t have

(19:02) brb let me scroll up

(19:03)  _ dw, he didn’t. _

(19:04) … 

(19:05) ok this is embarrassing

(19:06)  _ it’s not, it’s ok :) _

(19:07) i want to be buried alive at this very moment

(19:08) i really should consider setting up a passcode 

(19:08)  _ it’s fine, seongwoo _

(19:09)  _ i won’t question it. _

(19:10) yeah… please don’t

(19:11) i wouldn’t even know what to tell you

(19:11) anyway. dinner’s almost ready and the kids are making a mess… gotta help jisung he’s already screaming

(19:12) sorry daniel

(19:15) ill get back to you later. have a nice evening!! :)

(19:20)  _ you too. eat lots! :3 talk to you later. _

  
  


(19:45)  _ apparently i made him upset… _

(19:46)  who? ur boyfriend?

(19:47)  _ jaehwan, he’s not my boyfriend. _

(19:48)  ok fine

(19:48)  i meant. ur soon-to-be-boyfriend

(19: 48)  is that better

(19:49)  _ that’s not funny _

(19:50)  indeed its not. youve been extremely lovesick the past week after meeting him and im so tired of it

(19:51)  just date already :p

(19:52)  how do u know u even made him upset

(19:52)  _ his friend told me. also date what _

(19:52)  somehow that makes it worse lol u probably dont even know the reason why. how lame

(19:52)  _ ugh i just wanted to talk about it :/ _

(19:53)  _ listen ok… i don’t think i have any feelings for seongwoo. _

(19:53)  …...…

(19:54) wow no wonder he’s upset with you lmao 

(19:55)  you’re just so dense sometimes

(19:55)  actually. scratch that

(19:55)  you’ve always been dense and rn i’m so sorry for seongwoo

(19:56)  i wouldnt know what to do with someone who doesnt give a shit about other people’s feelings

(19:57) _wait jaehwan_ __._ i just said i don’t feel anything for him?? hes just a friend _

(19:58)  yeah no i get that but u know thats not what i meant

(19:59)  two years, daniel

(20:00)  its been two years 

(20:01) .. _... _

(20:02)  this is ridiculous

(20:03)  shutting off ppl isnt gonna get you anywhere. pretending ur always fine won’t either

(20:04)  seongwoos gonna get tired of u soon if u keep that up. then what? ur gonna be smiley all day and then have a break down when ur home bc of how much u regret not trying enough

(20:05)  _ you don’t know anything about what’s going on between us :/  _

(20:06)  yeah true maybe i don’t know but i do know that but someone’s gonna get hurt eventually bc of YOU :) 

(20:06)  we’ve been thru this so many times it’s gotten tiring lmao

(20:06)  you should be thankful that im here or god knows where youd be right now 

(20:07)  _ yeah, okay. thanks jaehwan.  _

(20 _ :07) bye :) _

(20:08) bye what??? 

(20:08)  WTF

(20:18)  i cant believe this wtf daniel

  
  
  


**28/04/2017**

 

(01:38) sorry daniel! this is kind of late! 

(01:39) are you ok?

(01:40) you wouldnt believe what happened lmao

(01:41) we couldn’t find seonho at the end of the night and after searching the house and calling people for like twenty minutes we found him asleep inside the shower…..

(01:42) we got so worried istg we thought he got kidnapped or something wtf

(01:45) our newest kid guanlin panicked and was about to call the cops haha 

(01:46) thats why you shouldnt make kids drink too much soda lol

(01:48) ah you must be asleep already...

(01:49) sleep tight daniel :) 

  
  


(09:28)  WRU i havent seen you at school yet

(09:29) omg are you skipping without telling me

(09:45) KANG DANIEL REPLY TO ME 

(10:18) this is horrible why are you like this i'm doing it for ur own good

(10:30) i’m coming over after classes

(10:32) you better be there OR ELSE

  
  


(12:02) hey! it’s lunch time and you still haven’t replied?

(12:04) not saying you SHOULD be replying to me but

(12:05) i hope youre ok? i’m here if you need to talk!

(12:06) it’s a very uneventful day… it’s raining too :(( 

(12:07) but please take care of yourself daniel!! don’t get sick!!! 

  
  


(15:38)  hi? is this seongwoo?

(15:40) hello! yes it’s me

(15:41) who is this?

(15:42) ah sorry !! i’m jaehwan

(15:42)  aka daniel’s amazing bff :) 

(15:45) oh hey! nice to meet u jaehwan :D you needed anything?

(15:47)  actually yes

(15:48)  has daniel talked to you today

(15:50) he hasn’t tbh

(15:52) did something happen to him? 

(15:54) this is getting kinda scary

(15:55)  nah he's safe and sound. just being a stubborn little shit

(15:56) oh. how come?

(15:58)  you wouldn’t know lol sorry bud my friends kind of a mess. he locked himself in his room as soon as i got here

(16:59) doesn’t sound healthy. please take care of him :/

(16:00) im used to it lmao

(16:01)  yeah uhm listen

(16:00)  can i ask you something

(16:00)  unless you’re busy, that is

(16:05) ah i’m in the middle of something atm… but i’ll be omw home in 15 mins

(16:06) so you can tell me now! i’m pretty much free for the rest of the day :)

(16:08)  sure take your time!

(16:10)  uhm how do i say it

(16:11)  i really hope this doesn’t come off the wrong way since i'm not super good at this

(16:12)  i hate assuming and stuff especially if its people im not personally acquainted with but

(16:15) uh … what are your intentions with daniel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that excalated quickly. i'm so sorry.


End file.
